


在线等挺急的

by estalydia



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estalydia/pseuds/estalydia
Summary: “那蠢货究竟有什么吸引你的？”布莱恩•梅怒火中烧。“鸟大啊！”罗杰•泰勒毫不犹豫回答，“你们Alpha不就这点好处？”





	在线等挺急的

-1-

布莱恩•梅鬼鬼祟祟东张西望，确保弗莱迪、约翰和罗杰——特别是好奇心旺盛无比喜欢到处乱窜的罗杰都在忙碌自己的事，无暇对他投来关注，这才松口气，将笔记本打开架在腿上，进入那个匿名情感论坛的Alpha版，点击发布新帖，写下标题：《求教怎么才能礼貌提醒一个毫无自我认知的Omega离我远点，在线等挺急的！》  
[0楼][Red-Special]我是个Alpha，我的同居室友（他是我同事）是个Omega，他应该马上就要进入热潮期了，也许就这两三天，可他一点自我认知都没有！还在客厅里晃来晃去！我真的快忍不了了！求教大家，我到底该怎么和他谈论这个问题才不像在性骚扰？  
这个匿名情感论坛流量巨大，回帖踊跃，等布莱恩再度按下刷新键时，已经盖起了好几层楼。  
[1楼][Vs098]我觉得楼主就是想性骚扰，鉴定完毕。  
[2楼][JamesisMine]你就装吧，装B被雷劈，一辈子没有性生活。  
[3楼][mynameis152]楼主ED吗？  
[4楼][DaJiangYou]都同居了还装什么装！都是千年的狐狸演什么聊斋？  
[5楼][a085402]？？？楼主想上《今日迷惑榜》？  
[6楼][Rat3taR]所以你同事长得很丑吧！  
………  
布莱恩看得一头黑线，连忙噼里啪啦打字试图解释。等回帖发出去，发现又跑出来了一堆回复，自己已经被挤到了页面下端。  
[37楼][Red-Special]我是和三个同事一起合租的，不是单独和他住，我们主要是工作关系，当然也是好朋友，合租完全是为了工作方便，以及省钱。而且他长得挺好看的，不过这不是重点，我想求教怎么开口和他谈这件事比较好，我害怕他误会，但这真的给我的正常生活带来了很大困扰。  
他发完帖，把页面往上翻，发现第25楼有个傻瓜断言：划胖新姿势？楼主的骚味隔着网线都闻到了，炫耀帖不解释。然后后面跟了一连串“+1”。  
理所当然，因为他的新回复，“+1”很快变成了排队的“+10086”，里面还夹着网友自以为是的各种臆断，比如：  
[65楼][RealRb]你白痴啊！很明显你同事想上你，这都看不出来？  
布莱恩•梅一把扣住笔记本，瞬间产生了拿脑门撞墙的冲动。是啊，他真的是白痴透顶，竟然指望一个白痴匿名网站的一群白痴网友能够拯救他于水火？他和罗杰•泰勒的那摊子破事是三言两语能讲明白的吗？他真是疯了！

-2-

布莱恩真的没说假话，他和罗杰真的只是工作关系以及特别纯洁的朋友哥们儿好兄弟关系，事实上，直到两个人认识很久以后，他才因为一个偶然的机会得知对方是Omega的。  
毕竟，现在已经是9012年了，抑制剂、气味阻隔剂和多重避孕手段铺天盖地、无所不能，什么Omega不准独自出门不准受教育不准工作等等中世纪糟粕早已被扫进了历史的垃圾堆，每个人的第二性别甚至被列为隐私，不再出现在驾照等日常证件上面。当然，存在于人类潜意识中的某些规则还是起作用的，比如Omega无论男女，一般都温柔文静纤细秀丽充满母性，在社会中扮演平衡稳定的角色，习惯被类比为圣母与天使。而罗杰……当然罗杰的脸非常漂亮，你要说他外表纤细秀丽勉强也能沾边，但罗杰的做派实在是比Alpha还要Alpha，充满了进取心和冒险精神，发起脾气来就像个小炮仗，他甚至他喵的是个鼓手！体力挂的！业余帮弗莱迪扛钢琴那种！说实话如果Queen里必须有一个Omega的话，所有人都会觉得应该是那个十指不沾阳春水的弗莱迪•墨丘利！可弗莱迪是个Beta，约翰也是，布莱恩•梅甚至悲哀地想，相比而言，也许他自己都比罗杰更像个Omega一点点，上帝一定是犯了个错误。

三米之外，坐在餐桌边上网的罗杰•泰勒忽然打了个哈欠，合上自己的笔记本电脑。“我先睡去了，”他说，“迪基宝贝儿，明天做早饭时顺便给我煎个蛋。”  
约翰•迪肯正和弗莱迪挤在沙发上看综艺节目，头也没回答道：“我明早绝食。”  
“哎呀别这么小气！”罗杰扑过去，拼命挤进弗莱迪和约翰之间，“我早上起不来嘛，你就当关爱弱势群体了？”  
“你弱势个屁啊！”弗莱迪差点把手里的平板拍在他脸上，他们立刻嘻嘻哈哈滚成一团。  
而此刻独自缩在角落里不敢越雷池半步的布莱恩•梅，深刻感觉到自己才是这屋子里唯一的弱势群体。

-3-

理所当然，他那天晚上睡得差极了，一夜乱梦缭绕，绮念纷纷，都是白昼里不敢触动的陷阱。直到天光大亮时布莱恩才睁开眼，发觉早就过了应该出门的时刻。  
“操！”他伸出手臂遮住眼，胸口起伏，好半天才把脑子里乱七八糟的念头驱散。  
他爬起身，揉着酸痛的腰背下楼到厨房去。

如往常那样，这个点儿弗莱迪和约翰已经吃过早餐出门了，咖啡机半空，平底锅旁的碗里放着两枚生鸡蛋。  
约翰的留言写在便签纸上，就贴在碗沿，全大写——自己做！  
在那之下是另外一行字迹，句尾还画着个眨眼的鬼脸——或者你可以出门拐个姑娘替你干，亲爱的，我知道你能做到。  
莫名其妙的，布莱恩的脸忽然红起来，在理智发挥作用之前，他已经把那张便签纸偷偷撕掉丢进了垃圾桶里，同时鬼使神差打开了平底锅下的电磁炉。  
反正我也要吃早饭，他对自己说。

他最终吃了一个煎蛋，配咖啡和吐司夹焗豆，正准备把餐盘放进水槽时，突然闻到了身后传来的甜丝丝的味道。一瞬间，梅的脑子和下半身同时警铃大作，提醒身体的主人首要目标已经出现，求偶的生死决战即将开始。这是铭刻在基因里传承百万年的终极设定，人类可悲的理性完全无法左右。  
布莱恩捂住鼻子，猛地转身，怒瞪突然出现在自己背后的罗杰•泰勒。后者睡眼迷离，满头金发胡乱支棱着，甚至还光裸上半身！  
“罗杰！你他妈洗完澡又没涂气味阻隔剂！”布莱恩冲他吼叫，视野边缘已经被血色云翳笼罩，他发觉自己几乎无法将注意力从他的脖颈边移开。  
罗杰挠了挠头，奋力将眼睛睁大，仿佛此刻才发现屋里还有别人在。“你没按时去上课！”他毫无愧疚之心的倒打一耙。  
本能在疯狂叫嚣着命令布莱恩立刻扑上去，扭打、征服、享用，但是他不能够。最终他咒骂着，用自己最快的速度冲进了厕所，用力甩上门，祈祷罗杰差劲的视力和大大咧咧的性格一如既往，什么异状都没能发现。

-4-

“……操！”今天早上第二次，布莱恩坐在马桶上呼吸急促，绝望地骂起了脏话。不照镜子他也知道，此刻自己的脸肯定红的惊人，那是肾上腺素爆发性分泌的必然结果。心跳比平时快一倍，双腿之间又热又沉，如果他把手伸进睡裤，绝对能清楚摸到皮肤下面隐隐涨大的结……  
“操操操！”除了这个词他的脑子里再装不下别的了。也许他应该直接冲个冷水澡，顺便解决一下似乎无望自行消解的麻烦，总之，不能再这样下去，绝对不能……

洗手间的门被人敲响，传来罗杰不耐烦的声音：“布莱恩，能不能快点！你便秘吗？”  
布莱恩•梅几乎吐出一口老血。“罗杰•泰勒，你他妈给我滚！”   
“别他妈那么自私行不行？我要上厕所，我快憋炸了！”罗杰毫不动摇，一边叫一边拍门。  
“你先滚去把你的抑制剂涂上！”梅几乎是在狂吼了。  
“我昨天晚上洗完澡放在厕所里了，”罗杰显然没有任何反省之心，“快点！你再不出来我就去找备用钥匙。”  
布莱恩•梅果然在洗手台边瞟见一个亮紫色的喷雾小瓶，真的恨不得以头抢地，他真的真的很想拉开门，直接冲那张永远恬不知耻的漂亮脸蛋咆哮：“罗杰•梅多斯•泰勒你他妈有没有一点危机意识了？你发情前期的信息素已经浓郁到甚至可以把整个街区的Alpha都引来，你他妈活该被操！”  
——但是他是布莱恩•梅啊，是在当着一位（虽然并不是羞涩少女的）Omega的面说出“发情前期”这个专有名词和索性跳窗逃走之间绝对会选择后者的布莱恩•梅。  
所以他跳窗逃走了，在早上十点，绝对字面意义上的灰头土脸，头发差点挂住后院的醋栗枝条，甚至还穿着一条画满吉他的蠢睡裤。

-5-

“我他妈要疯了！”这是布莱恩•梅努力遮着脸跑过半个街区，终于敲开蒂姆•塔菲尔家门后说的第一句话。  
蒂姆上下打量他的狼狈形状，忍不住好笑：“你这是怎么了？把钥匙锁屋里了？”  
难得朋友替自己想到合适理由，梅忙不迭点头。  
“你可真是！”蒂姆一阵乐，开始吐槽，“我记得咱们第一次去罗杰家演出那回，你也是丢三落四的，连吉他都能忘记带。”他们是相识已久的老友，再加上罗杰，三人曾经走得很近，甚至共同组过一个小乐队，只是最后无疾而终。  
——顺便说一句，蒂姆•塔菲尔也是个Alpha。  
“我帮你给罗杰拨个电话，让他回来给你开门？”蒂姆提议，“你们还住在一起吧？”  
布莱恩•梅的理智——以及本能第一时间否定了这个提议，虽然否定的理由南辕北辙。  
——顺便再说一句，布莱恩无意中发现罗杰的第二性别，是蒂姆从之前三人合租的旧公寓搬出去之后，也就是说，蒂姆并不知道罗杰是个Omega，应该。  
梅的脸再度涨红，因为谎言以及莫名其妙的羞愧：“没关系，他们晚上就回来了。借我条牛仔裤，还有鞋，我还是先去上课。”  
蒂姆抽了抽嘴角，抬头仰视他的脸，用一种怜惜智障般的目光凝望他。

-6-

那天最终，布莱恩穿着蒂姆不合身的运动裤和鞋子好歹熬完了四节课，混完晚饭接近九点才回到房子。谢天谢地，弗莱迪和约翰都在家，一个坐在沙发上看惯例的肥皂剧，另一个则抱着笔记本，把他们四个那可怜小乐队的收支情况一笔一笔填进excel表格。  
罗杰还没回来，梅暗舒一口气，连忙上楼，换回自己的衣服，开始检查被冷落一天的手机上积存的未接来电和消息。  
一个小时很快过去，马上十点了，罗杰依旧踪影不见。

布莱恩终于按捺不住，下楼到客厅，问另外两人：“罗杰呢？”  
“好像去肯辛顿酒馆了吧？”弗莱迪的眼睛盯着电视屏幕，头都没回。  
“他说今天晚上不回来了。”约翰补充。

“什么？”布莱恩蒙了，“他怎么能一个人去？他……”  
“拜托！布莱恩，”弗莱迪显然在嘲笑他的夸张语气，“罗杰22了好么？而且你又不是他爹。”  
“不是……”布莱恩试图解释，“可是他……他是……”  
“当然，我们都知道他是Omega呀，”约翰接口道，“不过布莱恩，现在不是1971年了。”  
“可是他……罗杰他马上就到……发情期了，他怎么能一个人出门！”布莱恩•梅被逼无奈，终于把那个词说出了口。  
“罗杰又不会真正发情的，”弗莱迪嗤笑，“他一直吃药来着，他又不傻！”  
“可是他的味道改变很明显！”布莱恩急了。  
弗莱迪和约翰对望了一眼，同时摇头。“我们是Beta，”弗莱迪说，“没有你的狗鼻子。”  
“或者……”约翰忽然拖长了语音，“也许他想找人共度发情期吧？这倒挺像罗杰会做的事。那个叫什么来着？假性发情？我记得高中健康课本的附录有提到。”  
“半发情。”布莱恩纠正他。按照现代医学的观点，完全抑制Omega的发情期，其实是非常不利于身心健康的，也容易造成用药过量等副作用。所以，近年来，因为药理学的进步，Omega有了更好的手段对自己的发情期进行人工干预，使之不那么原始和激烈，当然，也不会造成有效链接乃至受孕，只是一种Omega特有的、特别热情的特殊性行为模式。  
——顺道再说一句，布莱恩•梅之所以了解的这么清楚，是因为曾经有姑娘邀请过他共度自己的半发情期。说实话，对于任何一个Alpha来说，这都是难以抵抗的诱惑。不过布莱恩最终还是拒绝了，他是那种特别老派的Alpha，脑子里总觉得共度发情期几乎意味着订婚仪式，即使是半发情状态也一样。

今天早上发生的片段在布莱恩的脑海中闪回，他似乎又闻到那股令人发疯的甜香味。“罗杰的状态不对劲儿，”他断言，“我们得去找他回来！”  
弗莱迪和约翰再度对望一眼，弗莱迪忍不住“扑哧”一笑，发表观点：“我觉得被他瞧中的倒霉Alpha才应该祈祷上帝保佑吧？床上表现不好的话，大概会被踹到从此不能人道吧！”  
他还没说完就忍不住大笑起来，甚至连约翰都笑了。“你可真不厚道，弗莱迪，”约翰评论道，“罗杰哪有那么生猛？顶多踹下床而已。”  
布莱恩•梅简直被他俩的一搭一唱气到无话可说。就算罗杰不是那种矫揉造作的Omega，他一贯的彪悍作风绝对足够自保——这点布莱恩毫不怀疑——但他依旧是个Omega啊！布莱恩知道自己是个无可救药的老古董，他还是坚持认为，作为罗杰的朋友，作为一个和他有亲近关系的Alpha，绝对有保护他的义务！  
“你们不去我去。”于是他拿起外套，愤怒地冲出了门。

玄关传来“哐当”一声，屋子里又恢复了平静。弗莱迪照样在看他的肥皂剧，约翰照样抱着他的笔记本。过了好一会儿，弗莱迪忽然开口：“这次总该成了吧？我赌今天晚上搞定，五英镑。”  
“不跟，”约翰面无表情回答，“明摆着的事儿。”手底下依旧噼里啪啦打字，打个不停。

-7-

肯辛顿酒馆是他们经常出没的老地方了，距离四人的住处并不算远，通常吃完饭溜溜达达就过去了。但今天布莱恩却在夜风里越走越快，最后几乎小跑起来。  
没来由的惊恐在他的胃里滋生，他很害怕自己去晚了，罗杰已经转了场；或者更糟，他已经选中了某个倒霉鬼——某个很可能不怀好意的潜在危险份子，决定与之共度良宵。  
操！布莱恩•梅的全部修养礼貌再度加速气化，他越发加快了脚步。

幸好，当他感到时，罗杰还在。但布莱恩那颗心还没来得及放回原地，就又提了起来。罗杰•泰勒在人群深处，在舞池边缘，正和某个陌生的高大男人紧贴在一起，显然相谈甚欢。  
不假思索地，布莱恩像摩西分开红海一般，径直穿过人潮。  
谢天谢地，罗杰还算没失去理智，他总算记得好好涂抹气味阻隔剂。在周遭乌烟瘴气的环境里，钻入布莱恩鼻端的仅仅只是一抹似有若无的甜香。  
上帝呀，他甜的简直像是童年记忆里祖母做的蜂蜜柠檬蛋糕！

但他还来不及陶醉其中，因为站在罗杰身边的那个男人，布莱恩也已经分辨出了它的味道：毫无疑问的Alpha，并且显而易见的粗鲁，正在全力释放自己的信息素，像是屁股上只有光秃秃几根毛的蠢斗鸡。那目光像苍蝇紧盯水果派不放一样，紧盯着罗杰•泰勒的赤裸的脖颈。  
在反应过来之前，一股咆哮已经在布莱恩的喉咙深处翻滚。  
他毫无理智直冲过去，一把攥紧眉飞色舞的罗杰正在挥动的手腕，将他拉向自己。  
“快跟我回去！”他都没发现自己用上了命令的语气。  
“放开我！”罗杰微抬下颌，对他怒目而视，蓝眼睛里烧着火。但布莱恩只注意到，他颈侧的结合腺表面微微发红，像是被一只粗暴的手摸过那样。  
罗杰似乎更甜了……

“滚开！”罗杰重复，冲他呲牙。而那个无名的Alpha也已反应过来，他试图抓住罗杰的另外一只手，却理所当然被轻松躲过了。于是那人转向布莱恩•梅：“你谁呀你？放开他！”   
布莱恩没空跟他废话，虽然在他灵魂深处的那个Alpha已经怒不可遏，几乎想要冲上去和对方扭打。但他不是野蛮人，人类进化百万年，总要有点长进才是。  
“走！”他抓紧罗杰，由不得他反对，连拉带拽着将他扯出了酒馆。

“你他妈快放手！”两个踉踉跄跄走出几百码，罗杰挣扎着喊，“老子好不容易吊上一个……”   
“那蠢货究竟有什么吸引你的？”布莱恩•梅怒火中烧。  
“鸟大啊！”罗杰•泰勒毫不犹豫回答，“你们Alpha不就这点好处？”  
“我他妈某器官的尺寸也在平均值以上”这句绝对不适合任何场合的任何对话。  
所以布莱恩•梅紧紧闭上嘴，同时决定，如果他现在死掉，一定是被这混蛋活活气死的！

-8-

他们一路拉扯争吵——基本是布莱恩单方面拉扯和罗杰单方面在吵，直到回到住处。进屋关上门，布莱恩的怒火瞬间爆发，他一把将罗杰推到墙上。  
“你知不知道……特殊时期跑出去乱晃有多危险？你他妈就那么饥渴？”布莱恩完全是在咆哮了。  
“怎么？开始荡妇羞辱了？”罗杰一边甩着自己被抓疼的手段，一边冷笑。  
布莱恩的脸瞬间红透。他真心对面前这个人恨到咬牙切齿，字面意义上的“咬牙切齿”！他终于忍不住伸出手，覆盖住罗杰裸露的结合腺。  
那是Omega身上最敏感的部位之一，罗杰的脸也瞬间变红，他在他火热的掌心下战栗。  
“布……布莱……”  
布莱恩下意识用手摩挲着他的脖子，掌心和指缘的琴茧擦过罗杰滚烫的肌肤，就着薄汗，擦掉覆盖在那里的化学品保护层。罗杰的香味越来越浓郁，不知不觉间充斥身周，乃至无处不在，几乎令人神经麻痹。  
“你让他碰你这里了吗？”布莱恩哑声逼问。  
罗杰只觉得身体酥软，越来越提不起劲儿。他勉强嘴硬：“这他妈和你……这和你无关……”但那近乎娇喘的语气显然已经毫无杀伤力，甚至还产生了反效果。  
布莱恩鼻孔翕动，深深地、深深地将头埋在Omega劲边，尽情吸入他蓬勃的信息素。然后突然间，他一贯压制的气味猛烈爆发，前所未有的鲜明起来。  
那气味近乎于带着咸味的海风，近乎于被太阳晒到滚烫的礁石，纯粹且强悍，如同自然的呼吸。  
罗杰•泰勒终于发现，布莱恩的状态不大对劲了。  
按理说他仅仅只是半发情状态，他确定自己严格按照说明书服用了抑制剂，按理说绝不该对Alpha产生如此明显的效果。  
但他在之前的22年人生中，从未经历过真正的、完全自然的发情期，从未让铭刻于基因里百万年的原始意志主宰一切。所以当那件事发生时，他并不真正明白发生了什么。

布莱恩将嘴唇贴在他肿胀的结合腺上，亲吻、舔舐甚至轻轻啃咬。  
“只有我能碰你，”他喃喃絮语，声线低沉地仿佛魔鬼附身，“你难道不想要又高又聪明的幼仔？生来就拥有出色的音乐天赋？”  
这绝对不是他认识的布莱恩，那么拘谨、内敛甚至近乎愚蠢的布莱恩，就算杀了他他也说不出这种话啊！但这样的布莱恩莫名使他双膝酸软，腿间的润滑疯狂分泌。他的身体自动仰起脖子，将自己的隐秘摆在一个更加暴露的位置上，彻底奉献出去。

布莱恩用自己的牙齿和舌头拼命蹂躏罗杰的气味腺，直到那里彻底红肿，直到罗杰的腿软到再也无法支撑自己的身体。布莱恩的信息素如一张巨大的罗网，一层一层将他紧密包裹，牢牢困在中央。  
“……Alpha……”他忍不住发出呻吟，如同弗莱迪喜欢看的肥皂剧里的Omega小女生。布莱恩显然无比满意这个称呼，他将削瘦的胯骨紧紧压在罗杰身上，向Omega炫耀自己的尺寸与硬度。  
在理智最终断线之前，罗杰•泰勒脑海中的最后一个画面，是玄关昏黄灯光映照下的布莱恩•梅的脸——瞳色深黯，宛如墨玉；宛如宇宙深处，能将所有光线吞噬的旋转的黑洞。

-9-

弗莱迪和约翰正躺在楼下房间的床上，挤着玩平板电脑，忽然听到玄关传来一声闷响，声音大到吓人。弗莱迪几乎是立刻跳下床，光着脚跑到卧室门边，把耳朵贴在门上。  
约翰刚把平板按灭，弗莱迪已经跳回床上兴奋地汇报：“回来了，两个人在一起！看样子今天能成。”  
“再不成干脆放弃治疗吧，”约翰回答，“多简单的事情还搞得那么复杂。”  
“就是！”弗莱迪附和，“一个打死也不肯直说，另一个不管你怎么暗示完全领会不到，简直气死人了。你说我们怎么会和这两个笨蛋搅和在一起啊？”  
“你也是个笨蛋好不好。”约翰•迪肯毫不犹豫吐槽。  
“喂！”弗莱迪抗议。这时客厅传来“嘭”的一声，大约是衣帽架倒掉了。

弗莱迪和约翰面面相觑，好半晌，“难道这还没搞定？那俩蠢货反而打起来了？”弗莱迪疑惑。  
约翰丢下平板，穿上拖鞋，“我看看去，”他说。  
五分钟后他回来了，脸色涨红，表情古怪至极。

“怎么样，迪基？”弗莱迪催问。  
“两只牲口！”约翰•迪肯斩钉截铁总结。  
“操！”弗莱迪的脸也红起来，“搞什么啊？不至于这么饥渴吧！”  
“操！你问我，我哪知道？”约翰白了他一眼，回到床上，从弗莱迪手中把平板电脑抢回来，“简直辣眼睛。”  
有连串响动从门外传来，大概和一只木桶滚下楼梯的声音差不多吵，真不知道是怎么搞出来的。  
“他们好像上楼去了……”弗莱迪的目光随着声音的方向转动，充满敬畏。  
“谢天谢地，”约翰哼唧，“他们要在客厅里搞起来，还让不让人出去上厕所了。”

他们决定继续原本的计划，一晚上追平他俩都喜欢的《Dancing with the stars》真人秀。只可惜，二层老公寓差不多有一百岁的木地板完全不给力，就在他们头顶正上方，罗杰的房间里，某件家具显然正苟延残喘，发出横亘整个房间的可怕噪声。弗莱迪从未意识到，这公寓的隔音效果如此之差。于是他们两个一左一右坐在床边，白痴般仰头上望，对隔着楼板传下来的惊天动地的呻吟声发呆——  
许久之后，弗莱迪重复了约翰的那句评语：“牲口！”他啐道。  
“虽然这话涉嫌对少数群体的性别歧视，”约翰平稳发言，“不过，Alpha就是Alpha，原始本能根深蒂固，布莱恩还真是人不可貌相。”  
“嗷，操！”弗莱迪伸手捂住眼睛，“求求你，千万别说了，我感觉我都能看到了嗷嗷嗷嗷！”  
约翰微笑着跳下床，伸手拿起搭在椅背上的外套。“我觉得咱们最好还是出门去吧，去跳个舞什么的，否则八成会留下心理阴影……对了，他俩好像把衣服脱在地板上了，一会儿小心点儿别踩着。”

-10-

罗杰•泰勒感觉自己的脑子就像只架在电磁炉上的开水壶，不断在加热，沸腾又沸腾，脑浆咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。  
他模糊意识到自己在喘息、喝斥、乞求、甚至试图反抗，但最后唯余眼泪。当感官过载，整个身体彻彻底底融化，泪水、汗水以及两腿间不断流淌而出的体液，全都无止无休。  
“操，我不行了……求你了，布莱，真的不行了……”他几乎呜咽起来，声音彻底沙哑。  
布莱恩的手梳理着他汗湿的头发，Alpha的声音仿佛响在梦中：“嘘，你当然可以的……你如此美丽，你射精的时候真是见鬼的漂亮……再让我看一次好吗？再一次……你可以的，来找我，我就在这里。”  
于是电源再度接通，温度继续升高，伴随着漫长、稳定、强有力的推进，罗杰浑身战栗,痉挛的感觉在下腹缓慢堆积……好或者坏，极乐或者剧痛，当他驾驭着他再一次翻上峰顶，甚至连这些概念本身的意义都混淆不清了。  
那双嘴唇落于他汗湿的鬓边，声音低如呓语：“怎么样，足够大吗？我让你失望了吗？”

假如此刻罗杰•泰勒的理智依旧在线，哪怕只剩1%的运算力，他也一定会发觉布莱恩•梅的状态完全异常。但是很可惜，遗传密码底层的原始程序早已接管一切，现在是应激反应在主导身体。当他膨胀的结试图将他一分为二时，泪水彻底模糊了罗杰的双眼，他全心全意为感受到的一切而狂喜，狂喜以及本能畏惧。  
他抽泣着抱紧他的Alpha：“太多了……真的太多了……”  
那双嘴唇轻轻吻过他的发际线，缓慢下移：“别怕，你能接受我，你会做得很好……你是如此美丽，我看见你的第一眼就渴望和你交配，你也想要我吗？”  
罗杰颤抖着，一直颤抖着，最后，终于发出模糊地小小的哼声。  
“……是的。”他回答，闭上双眼侧过脸去，迎接他的亲吻，彻底放弃了最后的抵抗。

他感觉到那只修长有力的手滑过他的腰腹，抚慰他已经刺激过度的前方。他从未如此漉湿却依然不够，远远不够。海量的内啡肽彻底覆盖掉应有的痛觉，巨大的结终于突破了因多次高潮而彻底失守的入口，狠狠擦过腺体，快感就像飓风般在骨盆深处卷起，越升越高，脊柱紧绷如弓，神经线里流窜着火花。他几乎要尖叫起来，或者他已经尖叫起来了，心脏激烈狂跳，肺里灼热的空气在燃烧。  
这体验一点也不像罗杰•泰勒曾到达过的高潮，这操他妈的甚至不能用高潮来形容——当布莱恩•梅对准他后颈的结合腺用力咬下时，他的整个人被抛到了天上，在云朵间高速滑翔，星星于身边炸成璀璨烟花。

——所以我们很容易理解，为什么他把该记住的重点都忘了。

-11-

两周之后，伦敦大学生殖与健康服务中心。

“我不明白你们非要叫他来到底有什么意义！”怒气冲冲的罗杰•泰勒坐在诊疗室的椅子里，向对面的医生大声抗议，“上帝啊这都9012年了，我22岁了，我他妈不属于任何人！当然可以自己做决定！”  
“罗格，别这样！”坐在他身边的布莱恩•梅不赞成地紧皱眉头，试图伸手安抚同伴——理所当然被一爪子拍开。于是他转头向医生道歉：“实在对不起，我们真的没有恶意，只是在门口等太久了罗杰有点烦躁。”  
“你闭嘴吧，混蛋！都他妈是你的错！”罗杰咆哮，“你答应过我的，就闭嘴老老实实坐在这里听我才带你来，都是这些破规矩！这本来就跟你没关系……”  
“这当然和我有关系。”布莱恩坚持，同时毫无疑问地脸红了。

“……咳，”对面的医生终于咳嗽一声打断两人的对吵，他看向病人，“罗杰•泰勒先生，您的主诉症状是结合腺附近的临时咬痕没有按期愈合是吗？”  
“是的！”罗杰一提到这个就来气，忍不住伸手揉了揉后颈，感觉似乎有微弱的电流在掌心下滋啦作响，他瞪视布莱恩，“我怀疑是感染了，你那天到底有没有刷牙？”  
布莱恩又羞又恼，脸色通红，忍不住呵斥他：“你又胡说！”

“所以我们的初诊医师判断您应该带您的Alpha一起过来，这没有问题，因为……”  
“他不是我的Alpha，我们就打了一炮而已纯属意外。”  
“你闭嘴吧你先听医生怎么说。”  
“你别管我我……”

医生终于忍无可忍，“啪”一声用力合上手里的档案夹，把眼看又要吵起来的两人吓了一跳。他用宣告癌细胞扩散的专业语气道：“很遗憾，泰勒先生，从您的医疗档案判断，梅先生的确是您的Alpha，你们两个形成了有效链接——或者用旧说法来讲，就是结合了。”  
布莱恩•梅呆若木鸡。  
罗杰则瞬间跳起来：“这不可能！”他反驳，“我有好好吃药控制，一次都没有漏服，我很确定！我只是半发情，我他妈又不傻？我可是学生物学的！”  
医生冷酷无情地继续说下去：“很遗憾，泰勒先生，我相信您的确按照‘标准剂量’使用药物来控制您的发情期，之前状态可能也一直很稳定。但既然您是学生物学的，应该知道所有药物都有的‘标准剂量’只是针对实验平均值吧？而具体到个体，总有特例存在。”  
罗杰•泰勒忽然像是断掉了弦的发条娃娃一样卡壳了。  
“临床上这种情况非常罕有，但的确是存在的。如果双方恰巧都对对方的信息素特别敏感，那么极低程度的荷尔蒙爆发——也就是通常所说的半发情状态也可以被人工引导为真正的发情热，形成有效链接并成功结合——我想你们也发觉了之前那次半发情的程度特别激烈甚至会失去控制吧？按照药品管理规定要求，在抑制剂标准说明书附录的第二十三条十八款，都会写清楚类似的注意事项，这类情况有可能造成抑制剂失效，当然一般人可能没有看那么仔细就是了，毕竟是个偶发特例……”  
医生推了推鼻子上架的眼镜，露出八颗牙齿的阴森笑容：“从我个人的观点来说呢，不妨把这当成上帝的礼物充满感恩的接受吧！”

-12-

“嗨，你们回来啦？医生怎么说？”大门打开时，坐在沙发上的弗莱迪随口招呼。  
罗杰•泰勒铁青着脸一言不发，满脸怒容冲向楼梯。  
“罗杰，你上楼梯小心点，千万别摔着了！”跟在他身后，手里拎着个鼓鼓囊囊塑料袋的布莱恩•梅吓得脸都要白了。他一时想把手里的东西放好，一时又想冲上前保护随时可能发生危险的Omega，几乎像个蠢笨的企鹅般手足无措。  
最终他还是追上楼去，慌张到差点左脚绊住右脚，留下被彻底无视的弗莱迪和约翰面面相觑。

“搞什么啊他俩！”弗莱迪嘟囔，“不都搬到一张床睡了吗？才好了两天又掰了？”  
“我他妈不要你管！”楼上传来罗杰的尖叫，紧接着是震耳欲聋的关门声，连天花板都被震下了片片灰尘。  
“别管，让他俩蠢死算了。”约翰•迪肯翻了个白眼，无情吐槽，伸手从弗莱迪抱的纸筒里捞了一大把爆米花吃。

楼上，房间里，罗杰•泰勒把自己气鼓鼓抛在床上，任凭某人在门外又是敲门、又是喊话，急得团团转。他伸手抓过一只枕头，努力盖住耳朵，仿佛这样烦人的声音就能不复存在一样。  
枕头上有布莱恩的味道，莫名让人安心的味道，他的眼皮不自觉耷拉下来……安心个头啊！罗杰猛地跳起来，一把将枕头狠狠丢向墙角。  
“滚开，我说了让我安静一会儿！”他尖叫。  
门外不屈不挠的声音终于停止。

罗杰坐在床边呼呼喘气，好一会儿，翻身下地找到自己的笔记本电脑打开，进入那个特别火的匿名情感论坛Omega版，点击发布新帖，写下标题：《老子完蛋了怎么办？在线等挺急的！》  
[0楼][RealRb]我他妈莫名其妙就和人链了！我他妈不过打了一次炮竟然怀孕了！老子怎么这么倒霉？看上去再老实的Alpha上了床都他妈是禽兽！现在那个蠢货叽叽歪歪得寸进尺要求婚怎么破？操老子只想睡他啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊烦死人啦！

-END-


End file.
